


Made of Love

by fallenflowercrowns (meggiewrites)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Harry is a stay-at-home dad, Kid Fic, Louis becomes an X-Factor judge, Louis is a rockstar, M/M, basically Louis and Harry keeping their kids a secret from the media and the public, it's mostly fluff tho, since i seem to be incapable of writing anything else, there is some minor drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/fallenflowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry still has that youthful air about him, despite being 31 years old. When he realizes that Louis is looking at him his whole face lights up, his smile only getting bigger at the sight of his spouse, and Louis can’t contain a grin as he feels reminded of the 16 year-old, curly haired boy that looked at his 18 year-old self like he’d hung the stars."</p><p>It's 2025 and the world has known about Louis and Harry's love for several years. Now, Louis is a rockstar while Harry stays at home with their three little kids. They honestly couldn't be happier. The only problem: The world has no idea that the two of them are now fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Update 8/11/14: I changed some of the kids' names because they just didn't sit right. Sorry if that confuses you.

Louis’ plane landed at 11 am London time, and he is exhausted. His back is cramped from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair, and his neck hurts. A few years ago he’d have been elated to come home after a tour, and even if he is pretty excited to see his family again, right now he wants to just lay down right there on the dirty floor of the terminal and sleep. Well, maybe not exactly, but.

He is standing in front of the baggage claim, patiently waiting for his big designer suitcase to come around while simultaneously trying not to fall asleep. He almost misses the thing when it passes in front of him, but manages to snatch it at the last moment. Too tired not to act like a diva, he passes his luggage over to his bodyguard. There aren’t many people at that particular terminal, and Louis is glad it looks like he won’t get mobbed or papped today. One obstacle less to deal with. 

The car that is supposed to take Louis back home is a black van, and he cracks a smile when he sees Paul sitting in the driver’s seat, nodding shortly to the security guard that has been with Louis ever since he checked out of his New York hotel. 

Officially Paul Higgins isn’t working for him or One Direction now, simply because the band as such doesn’t exist anymore. They disbanded after six years of constant touring, PR and recording for a temporary hiatus on friendly terms, leaving room for each of them to do their own thing - raise a family, even. But their Tour Daddy is a friend, he is still the best at what he does and is often looking out for his boys even now, years after the band ended. 

Louis grins at Paul, then let his tired body sink back into the welcoming softness of the leather seat, letting his thoughts wander to his bandmates while softly thumbing at the tattoos on his arms.

Liam started a record label with Niall, while simultaneously being a single father to his daughter. She wasn’t exactly planned and the mother isn’t in the picture, nor does Liam have a girlfriend. The man works constantly, while at the same time being there for the little girl with no partner to support him; something Louis has always greatly admired, despite their still on-going differences.

Niall on the other hand dated quite a few women, but it never seemed to work out for him. Ever since the start of One Direction, he hadn’t been with someone for over a few months, making his bandmates suggest that he was commitment-phobic at which he always only laughed and shrugged. But in the end, the guy was pretty happy just with his guitar, working with Liam and flirting with all his co-workers, no matter if they were in a relationship or not. 

Zayn married Perrie while they were still in the band, the two of them blessed with two children of their own. As expected, the Malik family liked to stay out of the spotlight, and so did the Tomlinsons.

Harry and Louis got married in the last official year as One Direction, aged 22 and 24, with their first kid already on it’s way. Louis remembers the excitement of becoming a father for the first time, a process he has gone through three times by now. 

He smiles a tired smile when he thinks about how the nurse placed newborn Nate in his arms, staring up at him with the same green eyes that he’s always loved so much on Harry.

Louis and his husband had always wanted kids, ever since they realized in 2011 that they were _it_ for each other. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, their wishes were finally fulfilled.

Nate is the oldest out of their three sons, shortly followed by William, and then Angus a few years later. Louis’ smile switches to fond when he remembers his boys. The excited faces of his sons and husband when he’d took them to the zoo last summer, rented the place out only for them and the lads’ families. Harry’s fond smile when he watched the kids play in their big backyard garden. Will, crying into his shoulder when Louis had to leave for another two months.

The ride home is relatively calm, and Louis is slowly lulled into sleep by the slow pop songs playing in the radio, head falling back on the cushions. He only wakes up again when Paul shakes his shoulder, effectively tearing him out of his slumber.

“Welcome back in the land of the living, Louis.” He looks the younger man up and down. “Even though you still look dead on your feet. Get inside and to bed, that is an order.”

“Sure dad.” Louis’ fondness is evident in his tone, and he gives Paul a lazy smile when he takes the luggage from him.

Paul harrumphs. “Well, Tomlinson. I wish you a happy reunion with your family, then. I need to get back to my own.”

Louis salutes him with a crooked grin, then turns to face the house.

It’s an old, big thing, although probably not as fancy or huge as you’d expect from two multi-millionaires raising three children, but Harry and him decided pretty early in their life as a couple that they didn’t want that stereotypical ‘famous’ home for their family. Mansion. Whatever.

With a bit of a harass, Louis drags his suitcase over to the big door, painted in a lovely shade of pale blue, pausing to dig in his pockets for the key. Harry’s Range Rover isn’t in the driveway, which probably means nobody’s home.

Once he’s inside that suspicion gets confirmed. The house is unusually quiet, though it looks so lived in, like _home_ , that Louis almost tears up. He’s _missed_ this. But then his thoughts are interrupted by a huge yawn, and with the last bit of strength he can muster he walks over to the sofa, and lets his body fall into the soft clouds of the cushions.

……….. 

Nate starts yelling as soon as he spots the suitcase randomly placed in the hallway. “Dad!? Daddy, c’mon, Papa’s here!!”And with that, the ball of energy that is Nathan Tomlinson bursts through the door with a bang and flies over to where his father is standing in the middle of the open living room, hair still disheveled and running a hand over his face, having just gotten up upon first hearing the loud voice of his eldest.

Louis crouches down in order to pick up his 8 year-old son. He wraps his arms around the small body, breathing in the smell of dirt and grass.

“Hey there Nate! Good to see ya buddy.”

The boy cuddles into him even more, blabbering on about how much he’s missed him and how he scored two goals for the school’s football team today. “Two, Papa! Are you proud?!”

Nate is almost yelling, but Louis just nods and presses a soft kiss into his messy brown hair. His oldest son is almost a carbon copy of Louis himself when he was a little boy: loud, excitable, energetic and mischievous. He also inherited Louis’ looks, the only resemblance to Harry being the big grass green eyes and the dimples denting his cheeks.

When Louis hears a soft laugh coming from the door, he untangles himself from Nate's short arms, lifting his head to set sight on his husband. He is standing in the doorway with their youngest on his hip, a grocery bag in the other hand. 

Harry still has that youthful air about him, despite being 31 years old. When he realizes that Louis is looking at him his whole face lights up, his smile only getting bigger at the sight of his spouse, and Louis can’t contain a grin as he feels reminded of the 16 year-old, curly haired boy that looked at his 18 year-old self like he’d hung the stars.

Harry puts down the bag, walking over to his husband and son, still holding up a sleeping Angus. Their youngest is only two years old, and probably the calmest out of the Tomlinson children, and to be honest that's also why everyone usually calls him Angel, instead of his real name. Sometimes his two fathers joke about how he is actually Zayn’s and not their own, just because of the toddler’s ability to fall asleep in every situation imaginable.

Louis greets the younger man with a soft kiss on the lips, shortly followed by a few more pecks. Harry softly bumps Louis’ nose with his own, staring intently into the pale blue eyes he’s loved _so much_ ever since he was a teenager.

The heart eyes and the loving stares continue for a few more seconds, but are then interrupted by a tug on the hem of Louis’ sleeveless tee.

Will looks at his fathers with wide eyes, shyly opening his arms. Louis gives him an encouraging smile, then scoops him up.

“Hi Li-bug! How are you?”

Will sniffles, then pressed a wet kiss on his father’s stubbly cheek. “Hi Papa. It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, bug. I hope you’ve been good for your Daddy while I was away.”

The boy pulls away and stares accusingly at Harry, using the trademark Tomlinson raised eyebrow that he’s copied from Louis. “Daddy said you’d only return next week!”

“Did he now?” Louis grins at Harry, who just shrugs, humming while he shuffles over to the spacious kitchen, putting away the groceries while still balancing Angus on his hip. “Well, I’m here now, so clearly, Daddy was wrong.”

The boy’s smile becomes even bigger, making Louis’ heart melt just a little more. Leaving his family behind for touring had always been difficult for him, ever since they moved to the countryside and Louis decided to continue making music besides producing and songwriting.

Ever since the amicable break-up of One Direction in 2018, both he and Harry had released solo records, but whereas Harry’s were often acoustic, written in their backyard garden and recorded in the home studio, then promoted by a few low-key UK gigs, Louis’ were high-profile indie rock/punk albums, produced in London, followed up by big headline tours that were often several weeks, or even months long. He’s become an honest-to-god rockstar. It still feels weird living the dream without his boys by his side, but it is his life now.

The tour he just returned from, the one promoting his third record, had been the longest he’s been on yet, almost three months, and every day he has missed his boys more.

Overcome with emotion he picks Will up again, then walks over to where Harry is filling up the cupboards and nuzzles into his husband’s neck, pressing their bodies closely together. “S’good to see you, Haz.”

Harry smiles down at him “You too, babe.”

………..

Once the kids are tucked in that evening, Louis and Harry settle down on the couch, plopping down on it, both of them exhausted.

Louis runs his fingers through his long caramel coloured hair, which is by now stained with the occasional silver strand. He looks down at where Harry placed his head in his lap.

“Simon offered my a spot as an X-factor judge.”

Harry snaps his eyes open. But instead of saying something he just nods with a serious look on his face, prompting Louis to continue.

“I haven’t said yes yet, or no for that matter. I know that it’d require for me to be in London for the better part of the year and -  I don’t want to leave you and the boys for that long.” 

“Hm” Harry closes his eyes again “You could drive up and down?” It’s a soft suggestion, a sign that Harry is actually thinking about this. 

Louis feels how the tight feeling around his chest loosens a bit, glad that Harry didn’t judge him or snap at him immediately.

“Too much of a hassle. But –“ He gnaws at his bottom lip, looking at Harry over the rim of his glasses. “I thought that, maybe we could move back there, you and I and the boys? I mean, we still have the house there. And it’s more than big enough for all of us.”

His voice has started to slightly waver. The reason they moved to this small town, village, really, in the first place had been the fact that they wanted a as-normal-as-possible childhood for their children, without paps and mobs until the kids were at least in their teens. And so far, surprisingly, it worked. The neighbourhood was friendly, and after the initial shock that there were now superstars with their family living in the neighbourhood, everyone they knew has treated Louis and Harry the same as any other young married couple that was starting a family together. Their new secret home has stayed a secret for almost a decade.

Louis is actually really surprised that word never got out and they’ve never got mobbed here. But, maybe the hype around them was just dying down. Louis is still a very well known musician, there are thousands of people coming to his concerts, but nevertheless there hasn’t been a hysteria surrounding him in the ways that there was back in their One Direction days.

Which probably also has to do with the fact that, while everyone has known ever since their coming out that Harry and Louis were a couple, soon to be married, they had always only made vague remarks about starting a family.

It has been hard for Louis, ‘hiding’ his kids from the world, but he’s never lied about it, just always told everyone who asked how much he loved his family. And in the end, he’s only done it to protect his sons from the flashy world of the rich and famous.

Harry reaches up to stroke Louis’ cheek, rubbing a thumb over the sharp cheekbones, offering comfort to his spouse in that tiny gesture.

“We’ll think about it, alright. I’m sure you still have time to make your decision.” 

Louis sighs “Haz, we moved here to provide a normal life for the boys; moving back to London would be doing exactly the opposite.” 

A chuckle escapes Harry’s lips. “Yeah Lou, I know that, but this ‘s a great offer, and you’d be so wonderful at it.” His voice is admiring, and Louis cracks a tiny smile.

“You think so?”

“I know so. Look, here’s what we’re gonna do: We’re gonna sleep over it, and tomorrow we’ll talk to the kids, see what they think. Everything will work out just fine babe, you’ll se.”

Louis leans down to peck Harry’s rosy pink lips, and then all heavy thoughts are forgotten, if only for a moment.

……….

It’s a sunny, warm summer morning when the Tomlinsons finally move back to London. Harry is driving the leased truck down the quiet road while Nate is bouncing in the seat next to him; their oldest is extremely excited for a whole new adventure in a city that is so different, more exciting, from their previous, remarkably smaller hometown. Harry smiles at his son’s obliviousness. It’s cute.

Angus and Will are strapped down in the backseat, sitting in between boxes filled with toys, clothing and other personal items. Will is sleeping, Angus staring out of the window and drooling on his shirt. Harry regularly checks on them in the rearview mirror, sporting a fond smile observing them.

Meanwhile, Nate started chatting on and on about just how amazing it will be. “I hope my new room is bigger than the old one, Dad! Is it?!” 

Harry nods in confirmation without really having listened, smiling when remembering how spacious the London estate actually is, so much bigger than the normal, upper-class three story home they lived in before. It’s a proper celebrity mansion; after all they haven’t changed anything about it in years. Louis already drove down a few days earlier, originally to record a song, but also to set up the boys’ rooms, as well as making sure the house is safe and suitable for children.

Harry pulls into the small private lane that leads to their gate, wedged in between high hedges, grinning when he sees Nate gaping next to him. The gate is standing wide open, an exception to the usual which indicates that Louis’ seen them pulling in. Harry drives straight through it into the driveway, placing the truck right next to Louis’ black Porsche.

The first thing he sees when he gets out is his spouse leaning against the door frame, feet bare, long hair loose and black rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Louis’ smile is lazy, filled with the familiar joy of seeing his family again, but nevertheless waiting for them to come up to him, rather than joining them. 

Harry softly shakes Will’s shoulder to wake him up: the boy stretches and yawns before loosening his seatbelt, eyes going wide like saucers when getting out of the car and standing next to Nate, both boys staring disbelievingly at the giant, luxurious home in front of them.

“Hello family!” Louis’ grin is teasing, feeding on the astonishment and shock showing on his sons’ faces. Harry softly shakes his head at his husband’s antics, chuckling and walking up to him, pressing a soft kiss on those rosy, inviting lips. 

They didn’t intend for the kiss to turn heated, but that’s something that’s always been out of the lovers’ control, ever since they started doing it at only sixteen and eighteen years of age. It earns them a few loud “Eww!”s and fake gagging from the boys who now have broken out of their haze. Harry blushes, while Louis just laughs unashamed, tugging on Harry’s unbuttoned shirt.

“C’mon sweetheart – I wanna show the boys how amazing this place truly is.” 

………. 

The house is still fully furnished, the same as when they left it back in 2017, the only thing different being that one guest room and the small study had been changed into the boy’s rooms.

Harry smiles at the pictures hung in the hallway, brushing softly over memories of tours, other countries, the lads, but mostly him and Louis. The most recent ones up there are several photos from their wedding, after all they moved out as soon as Nate was born.

“Bloody hell babe, would you _care_ to help me carry these boxes?” Harry chuckles. That’s his Louis, still as sassy as ever.

The older man is busy heaving two huge boxes inside, breathing heavily. Harry enjoys watching him suffer for another short while, then quickly hurries over when Louis shoots him an almost murderous glare. 

Despite being ready-to-move-in, their new (old) home was lacking clothes and several other personal items, and considering that there were now five of them, there was quite a lot of it. When Harry carries one box full of toys up the stairs to the boy’s rooms, he looks at their award shelf wall out of the corner of his eye. They’re all up there, except for the few they won as solo acts after the band ended. (Even though there are more than a few on Louis’ side, let’s be honest) He puts the carton down in Nate and Will’s future rooms, and after everything is unpacked he again stops in front of the awards on the way down. 

It feels like a lifetime away, touring with One Direction. Even longer since their X-factor days. He can feel his eyes tearing up (stupid emotions) but before he actually starts crying an arm sneaks around his waist.

“Remembering the good old days there, Haz?”

Harry gives his husband a watery smile, then wrapping his arms tightly around the older man’s body.

“I’m just so lucky to have met you, Lou.”

“Could say the same, honey. Though, I quite liked that curly haired kid. Where did he go, eh?” He tugs at Harry’s hair, which is more wavy than curly these days. Harry swats his hand away like an annoying fly, grinning fondly at Louis’ antics.

“But hey, now, Hazza, what’s the reason for this sudden outburst of sappiness?” 

“’S Nothing. I’m just happy.”

Louis rubs his hands over Harry’s board back, nestling them into the hairs at the back of his neck.

……….

To Louis and mostly Harry’s relief it doesn’t take their boys long to settle into the city life. School won’t start again ‘til September, so they spend most of their days playing football in the backyard garden with Louis or swimming in the indoor pool when the weather isn’t that good. The family adjusted to the bigger house easily, the boys happy to each have their own big (giant) room, and Louis and Harry making good use of the master bedroom with the even bigger bed and the soundproof walls.

Everything seems to be perfect.

One day when Louis’ at the record company, discussing some contract issue or the other, Harry decides to take the kids out for ice cream and to the park. He’s pulled a beanie over his curls, combined it with one of Louis’ denim jackets and his own Ray Bans. Angus is seated in the buggy, because despite having learned to walk only recently, the toddler is still not able to manage such a long way.

It’s 9 am, the sun already warm, but not overly so. Will and Nate are walking a few steps in front of Harry, loudly arguing about who Nate should and should not invite to his birthday party, at the same time constantly dribbling a football in front of them. 

The small park with the adjoined playground is located not that far from where they live, but still far enough to not raise suspicions about their home, which is good even though Harry hopes to not be spotted. He parks the buggy next to an old wooden bench; Angus has fallen asleep again, and Harry cradles him in his arms and tucks him into his chest.

The two older boys are busy kicking the ball around the big lawn in the middle of the park. Liking football isn’t exactly a choice in the Tomlinson household, you just have to, but while Nate has inherited Louis’ brilliant skills on the field, Will unfortunately has Harry’s genes. However, Nate still treats his little brother nicely, trying to help him how exactly to angle his foot in order to make a good shot.

They’re almost never cross with each other, those two, and really close in age, too; they remind Harry a lot of himself and Louis in their early days, back when they were only best friends. He smiles contently. Sometimes it seems almost unreal, the way his life turned out. A great family, his dream job, more than enough money for several lifetimes and the most gorgeous husband.

Nate and Will’s laughter can be heard all over the park, Harry hums a lullaby and his little Angel breathes softly into his chest. It can’t really get any better.

……….

The pictures appear the next day.

Harry is pushing a shopping cart (filled to the brim, he has four hungry males to nourish after all) through Tesco when he spots himself on the magazine racks. That’s nothing unusual, and really it was bound to happen now that they’re back in London, but the thing is, it’s a picture of him holding Angus. 

 _“Power-Daddy Harry! – More pictures inside!!”_ claims the tabloid in a bright red font. And there are. Him pushing Angus' buggy. Nate and Will playing football. The four of them seated at a tiny table at the ice cream parlour.

Harry starts feeling a bit sick when he realizes that the pap must have followed them around for almost the whole day.

The article itself is just as exclamation-heavy as the title. Harry’s vision clouds when they doubt that they are really his and Louis’ kids, when he sees that they claim that they’ve hidden them from the public. When it is asked how he and Louis, a gay couple, has come to have three children.

Angrily, he grabs the offending magazine and throws it into the shopping cart.

The cashier eyes him curiously when she realizes that the man in front of her is the same as the person on the cover, but when she wants to open her mouth Harry just wordlessly hands her the money, shutting her up with a scowl and a glare.

When he gets home, Louis is sitting in the kitchen, Angus on his lap, making funny noises trying to get the toddler to open his mouth, waving a spoon in front of it. Will is doodling on a paper and maybe the kitchen table, and Nate is sitting on his chair, dangling his legs and trying to play Flappy Bird on Louis’ phone, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

It’s an idyllic picture, and Harry almost feels bad for interrupting them with bad news when his boys seem so happy.

Louis looks up when he hears the door closing and shoots a smile at Harry. “Hey Haz.” 

Harry’s returned smile feels forced, and he really hopes that he doesn’t look as awkward as he feels. But no matter how hard he tries to cover it up, Louis just knows him too well. “What’s the matter darling?”

Harry sighs, pulling the tabloid out, laying it down on the kitchen table. 

Louis takes a quick look at it then furrows his eyebrows, looking up at Harry. “Oh Haz. You know this isn’t your fault right?”

Harry doesn’t respond, and Louis gets up, moving behind him and starting to massage his husband’s tense shoulders. “Sweetheart, we knew something like this would happen, alright? And they probably wrote mean things, but don’t they always?”

Harry stands still, unmoving, and he knows that Louis is right, of course he does. But. 

Louis sits back down, pulling Harry on his lap. Their sons have gone completely still, they must have realized by now that something is troubling their parents.

“Auditions start in two days. ‘Til then we’ll stay in the house, alright? And after, I’ll try to set something up that they won’t be able to mob the boys, and I’ll talk about it in my interview. It’ll work out, alright?” Louis is still massaging Harry’s back, his voice calm and steady in the younger man’s ear.

Harry lays his head down on Louis’ shoulder, nodding.

“Daddy? Papa? Is everything okay?” Will’s voice is quiet, as always, never having been one for being overly confident.

Harry sniffs, puts on a smile, and turns to face the small brown-haired boy. “Yeah, Bug. Everything’s alright.”

…….

It feels like a déjà-vu, being faced with the queue-up for audition back in Manchester. Only this time, Louis is on the other side of the fence, the crowd screaming his name and he’s signing so many autographs that his hands are starting to hurt.

It was here when it all started, when his life got outlined, where his journey to superstardom began, where he met the love of his life in the dingy toilets.

He is glad when the security guards finally usher him inside. It is insanely hot outside, and the coolness of the darkened room crashes over him like a deep blue wave. He tugs his hands in the pockets of his black jacket, sunglasses still perched on his nose. 

He is guided to a spacious ready room where he quickly spots the other judges seated on a few couches, laughing; Nicole, Gary and ole’ Louis Walsh. Nicole still looks as young as she did fifteen years ago. Women and their tricks. He wrinkles his nose in astonishment.

“Louis!” the loud exclaim drags him out of his reverie. They look at him, the three of them, and cautiously he approaches his fellow judges; two of them, he faced as a contestant himself in what seems like a lifetime ago. Louis never knew it was possible to feel old and like a child at the same time, but right then he does.

Nicole sends him a blinding smile, patting the couch next to her. “Sit down, dear, we don’t bite.”

“Usually” Gary adds, a hint of amusement to his tone, earning a few chuckles from the round.

“So” Walsh does look older, and he is. The grandpa of the round, while Louis should provide that young, hip factor “Are you excited yet?”

Louis shrugs, giving them a lazy smile.

Nicole only sighs “Leave our new recruit alone, Louis, he’s probably overwhelmed. I remember how I felt, when I first did this job – too much pressure and knowing you have the power to absolutely crush someone – or make their lives. It’s a bit much. Louis here is the perfect example for a successful contestant though, aren’t you?” she winks at him and then once again turns to Walsh “Also I think you’ll just have to go by Walsh and Tomlinson to avoid confusion.”

“I refuse to give up first name basis just because this freshman has stolen my name.” Walsh does this amazing kicked puppy/judgemental/amused look that only he can pull off, and Nicole laughs.

They chatter on and even try to include Louis in their conversation, but he can’t help feeling a bit left out. The others have been a well-tested team for years, and here he is, a wannabe-rockstar that launched his career on this very show, not really sure that this is actually where he should stand today. And damn, this really isn’t the time to have one of his self-doubting moments.

He burrows his hands in his pockets, sighs and fixes a dirty spot on the carpet with his eyes.

.........

The auditions are equal parts funny, astonishing and ridiculous. Louis tries very hard not to burst out laughing (loudly) when a girl group absolutely _murders_ ‘What Makes You Beautiful’. Nicole shoots him a concerned look when he starts cackling as soon as they leave the stage, and can’t seem to stop for several minutes. After another horrendous performance he actually tells a boy that “Frankly, that was the worst thing I’ve ever had to endure hearing, and The Wanted _did_ exist!” Walsh starts giggling, Nicole rolls her eyes and Gary crooks an amused eyebrow. Louis shows them a big grin. The Tommo is in action and he is gonna fit right in.

Later, back in their make-up room, Walsh calls him Simon Cowell Jr., “Only with a lot more of sass.” Yes, Louis is quite pleased with how the day turned out. 

The auditions are all wrapped up for today, the sun is sinking lower, it’s a tiny bit less hot and the air less stale than before and there’s only the interview Louis has to wrap up before he can go back to his hotel room and skype with his family. It’ll be put on telly in a shortened version, and available in full length on the X-factor website.

He sits down in the chair waiting for him, adjusting his navy shirt. He can’t remember having been so nervous for an interview ever. His coming out interview with Harry, back in 2016, might be a close second, but this is nerve-wracking.

He’s rubbing the sweaty back of his neck, brushing away the too-long hair, when the door opens. Louis let’s himself sigh of relief when he sees it’s Dermot O’Leary. Thank god, someone he’s worked with before, someone he knows won’t push him and won’t ask inappropriate questions.

He sits down in the chair facing Louis, arranging the cards with questions in his hands, then grinning up at Louis. 

“The one and only Louis Tomlinson, what a pleasure! It’s been a while since I last saw you, chap! X-factor 2019, where you performed your new single, if I’m correct?”

“You are” Louis smiles and feels like a bit of the weight is already lifted off his shoulders. He can do this.

“Now, you went from being a contestant to being a judge, an X-factor first, how does that feel?”

Louis huffs “Actually, if I’m being totally honest with you, I’m quite overwhelmed. But the other judges are a big help and it is interesting, seeing what’s behind this show. I’m very lucky to be experiencing both sides of it.”

Dermot nods, shortly peeking at his notes “The auditions today were probably a bit much to take in, but did you have a favourite?”

“Am I really supposed to pick favourites this early in the competition, Dermot? Are you sure?” that produces an awkward little laugh from the host, but after a bit of uncomfortable shuffling Louis releases him from his suffering “That one group, I believe they were called The Straps? Yeah, they were absolutely mind-blowing. I’m rooting for them, definitely.”

“Would you like to mentor the groups then?” And ah, this is surely a trick question, sneaky Dermot.

“Everyone probably expects me to say yes. After all, it’s what I know best. But really, I’m open for everything. Give me the over-25’s, I’ll handle it!” Now Dermot is genuinely laughing, and Louis throws a cheeky grin towards the camera.

They talk about the show for a bit longer, but then Dermot comes to the question Louis knew would ask “And how is your personal life? Everything alright with the husband?”

Louis rubs his hands over his tights nervously, gulping. This is it. “Yeah, yeah, Harry’s great. And so are the little ones” He can’t help but grin stupidly, it’s not his fault he loves his family a lot.

Dermot’s eyebrows rise almost up to his retreating hairline “The three boys spotted out with Harry last week? They’re actually yours?”

“Who else would Harry have children with?” Another awkward laugh. 

“Well, he could have been babysitting for someone else. Although, they were awfully curly.”

Louis bursts out laughing at that. “Yeah, they’re all Tommos.” There’s a look of expectation on Dermot’s face, and Louis sighs but continues. “The oldest is Nate, he’s eight, Will is seven and Angus is two, but he will turn three soon.”

“But why did no one know you had kids?”

“Mate, I promise you, everyone that should know did know. We just wanted to keep them as far away from the public and especially the media as possible. Give them a normal childhood, you know.” 

Dermot nods, showing understanding of his point of view, laughing when Louis shows him a cute photo of Harry and the boys, and lets him go shortly after. 

……….. 

A week before bootcamp, Harry, Louis and the kids get papped again. This time they are shopping in central London, with Louis pushing the buggy and Harry holding Nate and Will’s hands, so that they won’t get lost in the crowd.

They both don’t like the frightened look in their boys’ eyes, especially Will’s, when the paps start shouting at them, even when it’s from afar. Fortunately, they manage to escape quickly by hurrying inside the Burberry store.

On the same trip they also sign a few autographs for some older One Direction fans, probably the same age as themselves. The three women can’t stop gushing over how cute the ‘Larry babies’ are. Harry feels strangely proud as he thanks them. Even Will shoots them a timid smile. 

It reminds him of all the genuinely nice experiences he had with fans. How supporting and nice they could be.

While that second time went over almost too well, it all crumbles down when they get from dinner at Gemma and Ashton’s one night later that week. The paps are there when they try to get into the car, and they’re yelling and coming closer to the kids and shouting, asking why the couple kept their offspring a dirty little secret for that long. Why two faggots like them even have children. And that’s the last straw it takes for Louis to snap.

“Stay the fuck away from my family! That, what you’re doing _right now_ is the reason we tried to keep them away from it. What are you trying to accomplish, huh? Frighten little kids? Insult their parents? Shower us in homophobic slurs and think we will cower like animals, give in to you and start weeping, when we’re just a normal family like any other and have all the right to be? Really, how can you fucking sleep at night – I don’t know! And quite frankly, I don’t give a shit. Stay the fuck away from our kids or I’ll see you in court faster than you can lift your camera. That is a fucking promise!”

Harry just stands there flabbergasted, with a drowsy Nate in his arms, the two older boys hiding behind his long legs. They’ve never seen their Papa this angry. Harry doesn’t think he has either.

Louis throws the mass of paparazzi a last glare, flipping them off, then all but shoves his family into the car, slamming the door behind him.

……….

He is a mess that night. Still shaking in rage, hands trembling, a headache forming. He is leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes closely shut.

“Hey.” Harry’s hand at his hip is a welcome presence, even though he has to resist the urge to flick it away at first.

When Louis opens his eyes, Harry is there looking at him with clear green eyes laced with concern. The hand not squeezing Louis’ hip comes up to rest on his chest.

“Your heart is beating like crazy, Lou. Calm down, yeah? You did amazing today, you know. I’m proud of you. You showed them who’s the boss. And I love how you take care of me and the boys. I love _you_.” He kisses Louis’ hair, and warmth spreads from the pit of Louis’ belly. He loves Harry too, so so much.

“Love you so much Harry.” It comes out as a sigh, and Louis almost scares himself with how exhausted and weak he sounds.

Harry only chuckles and wraps his long arms around Louis, pulling him into his body “Yeah, I know.”

They share a smile.

“But next time Lou, please don’t use swear words when the boys are around.”

“Really, Harold. Really?”

……….. 

A month later, Harry is there as a guest judge when Louis has the groups visit him at their LA home. Their three little boys hide behind the kitchen door. But then newly turned three year-old Angus accidentally drops the stuffed toy he’d been holding and all the aspiring singers’ heads turn. 

A few minutes later, itv is getting exclusive footage of the Tomlinson boys telling everyone proudly about how much they love their daddies. The video goes viral in a couple of hours. Louis can’t stop smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, many thanks to my amazing beta [Rachel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/), you're the best xx
> 
> Title from 'Isn't She Lovely' bc I'm cheesy.
> 
> If anyone's wondering: yes, these are my headcanon Tomlinson-Styles kids, but there also will be a girl a few years down the road. Leave me a comment if you'd enjoy reading something else in this verse :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://headband-husbands.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
